


The Fruit

by ForeverLilacLies



Category: Naruto
Genre: Affairs, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverLilacLies/pseuds/ForeverLilacLies
Summary: It was forbidden. It was wrong, but it felt so right.





	The Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have good news! My finals are finished and now that I am no longer up to my eyeballs in classwork, I can write (and RP) once more! I've also somehow latched onto another fandom, so I need to learn how to balance them!

_Sinful and forbidden pleasures are like poisoned bread; they may satisfy appetite for the moment, but there is death in them at the end._

**Tryon Edwards**

 

It started off as just lust. It was just a way to get off. Something about fucking the enemy was just so... _wrong_. Kakashi slammed Itachi against the wall, mouth like a fist as it slammed against the raven's. He felt Itachi moan into the kiss, hands moving to grasp at the Copy nin's hair. This was forbidden. This was exactly the sort of thing that nin were taught not to do. The enemy was the forbidden fruit and Kakashi wanted to sink his teeth into it and never let go. Yet each time Itachi came, Kakashi accepted the fruit he offered. He had taken Itachi on nearly every surface of his apartment, the kitchen counter, the table, the floor and once even in the shower. He had never however, taken him to his bed. It felt like a line would be crossed if he did so. That it would turn from lust and unspoken truths would come to light.

But through all the rough grunts of _'I hates.'_ there was a silent whisper of something deeper. Something that neither Kakashi nor Itachi would ever speak out loud, but still filled the room as if they were both shouting it. What would Sasuke think? What would that boy think if he knew what his former sensei was doing with his hated brother in his shitty little apartment? What he had been doing for years now. Kakashi tried not to think of the Uchiha boy when Itachi was with him. It was easier to pretend that way. It was easier to ignore so that when Itachi would appear at his windows looking more beautiful than he had a right to be, Kakashi could bruise him and bite him without guilt.

"Take off your clothes." Were the next words out of his mouth and Itachi obeyed like the good subordinate he had once been. Kakashi lazily removed one glove, followed by the other and tossed them aside, never taking his eyes off of Itachi. Itachi was a gorgeous contrast of pale skin and dark hair, but Kakashi had noticed the changes. After years of analyzing this body, Kakashi noticed how Itachi was slowly losing weight and his skin getting paler with each visit. Worry was at the Copy nin's lips, but he never spoke of them. They shouldn't even be doing this... this is wrong. Adding feelings to the mix only made it worse. He moved his hands beneath pale thighs and hiked Itachi up, grinding the younger man against the wall. Itachi's thighs spread so easily for him; letting Kakashi get as physically close as possible. There was no time and no need for sweet talk and foreplay, both pleased to just shove and push until one of them broke. Kakashi pushed his pants down and shoved into the Uchiha, reveling in the small gasp that was emitted into the night air.

"Senpai..." Itachi's voice whispered in Kakashi's ear and the man shuddered at it, fingers tightening to leave bruises on delicate skin. He wanted Itachi to leave feeling those bruises, to run those lovely fingers of his over each and everyone and know who exactly put them there. His hips thrust forward, burying himself into the Uchiha and he felt the raven's fingernails ding into his back. He was betraying Sasuke, his team, his friends and his village but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered but the man pinned against him, whispering his name like a prayer. Kakashi suddenly stepped back, gripping the Uchiha close. Itachi blinked in confusion, legs wrapping around Kakashi's waist as the man continued to walk backward, pushing open a door with his shoulder.

"Kakashi." Itachi turned his head, fingers gripping at the Copy nin's broad shoulders. Kakashi hummed in response, stepping back until the back of his legs touched his bed. He fell back on the bed, Itachi straddling him and looking so damned perfect that it hurt. Itachi didn't move for a long moment, dark hair long and wild as he gazed down at Kakashi.

"You aren't scared are you?" Kakashi's voice was heavy, watching Itachi's reaction closely. The Uchiha's lips quirked. It was a challenge and Itachi accepted this new challenge with ease. Kakashi's hips shot up and Itachi leaned back, one hand gripping at Kakashi, the other pushing his hair from his face. The grin he offered Kakashi was both a gift and a challenge. Like Itachi, Kakashi never liked to back down. Itachi sank onto Kakashi's length and the game was set.

* * *

Itachi pressed his forehead against Kakashi's shoulder, trembling from his orgasm and Kakashi's arm easily moved to pull the Uchiha close, lips pressing against his dark hair. This was intimate in a way they hadn't been before. For all the lewdness and previous activity; this was somehow much deeper. Kakashi's fingers stroked through Itachi's dark locks, brushing strands behind his ear so he could lay light kisses to his neck. This was the part that was dangerous. Not the violent clashing of their bodies or Kakashi roughly spreading the Uchiha on the living room floor. No, _this_ was the part that could break him. The rare times where Itachi lays against him and their touches are gentle and tender.

 _'I love you.'_ Was the silent admission in the bedroom. Neither spoke it, up when Kakashi pulled Itachi against him to kiss and the younger accepted it, it was good enough for them.

Itachi left before the sun rose, kissing Kakashi once more. It was a tender goodbye, not the usual nip at his lip. Kakashi smiled in surprise and reached to cup Itachi's cheek. They would go back to their lives as enemies. They would fight on opposing sides with no feelings attached. But for now they kissed, and Kakashi felt as if Itachi was saying his final goodbye, and he was.

It would be two weeks later that the masked man would appear while they were tracking Sasuke. Itachi had said his final goodbye, and from there...Kakashi should have known better.


End file.
